A Demon's Sweet Tooth
by GrimGrave
Summary: "The demon had a sweet tooth, and the rule-rejecting angel was her eye-candy." For several weeks, Stocking recieves anonymous gifts consisting of chocolate, a flower and haikus, leaving her wondering who the person sending these is. For better or worse, she finds out rather quickly. Rated M for safety. Contains an OOC Kneesocks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Panty&Stocking with Garterbelt is created by owned by _Kadokawa Shoten, _and _Gainax_ studios. So GrimGrave does NOT own the characters or earns money for writing fan fiction.

"Talking" & _´Thinking´_

**A Demon's Sweet Tooth**

**Act 1**

Daten City. The place on Earth, amongst ordinary humans, the war between Heaven and Hell takes place. Angels and Demons live alongside the humans, battling each other over and over. The feud between them is as old as the sun itself, but Fate does occasionally twist and turn in unforeseen ways.

At the church atop of the hill overlooking the city lives the guardian angels; the Anarchy sisters. And for particularly one of them, Fate will create an unforeseen spiralling road of events.

_My Dearest Stocking_

_I So Wish To See You Now_

_Meet Me For A Date_

Stocking Anarchy read the haiku with a puzzled expression. This was not the first haiku she had received. It had occurred almost every day for a few weeks, but as usual, it had no signature on it. It was completely anonymous, and contained along with the poem a small box of chocolate and a flower. Today was a forget-me-not. While Stocking appreciated the sweets, the haikus and flowers only confused her.

She put the flower on the table along with the poem, and switched the TV on while devouring a piece of chocolate every now and then very delicately.

"Who the hell is sending me these…? Oh well, as long as he continues with it, its fine!" Stocking said with a giggle. The TV as usual never had anything good on, but at least she was relaxing with sweets to chew on. The only thing that could utterly ruin her moment of satisfaction would be her God-awful sister Panty.

"Yo, Stocking! Eating pure fat and hogging the couch again eh?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Stocking frowned heavily as the relaxing atmosphere she had created was evaporating, leaving her with a foul mood. She threw a glare at her grinning sister who walked up to her nonchalantly; she knew that look. She would expect an agitating Panty-quote in just a few seconds.

"Oh well, while you remained here to leave a permanent imprint of your fat ass on the couch, I had the most _amazing_ time earlier! These guys had both size, stamina _and _speed! Lucky lucky~!"

Stocking rolled her eyes. There it was. The first quote of the day. The gothic angel shifted her attention back to the TV, grabbing a few pieces of chocolate. "I haven't had enough sugar to put up with your semen-drenched remarks, so fuck off until then okay?" Stocking snickered with a sly smile while chewing on the chocolate as she watched Panty flip her the finger and sat down on the other end of the couch. And back was the relaxing, and now victorious atmosphere.

"Speaking of hunks," Panty said. "did you get another one of those anonymous gift boxes again? I suppose there wasn't a signature or anything on it this time either?"

"Hence why its anonymous." Stocking replied. "Whoever it is, he obviously doesn't know much. The haikus are so-so and the flowers are shit-ugly. Loving the chocolate though! But seriously, who the fuck sends someone poems, flowers and sweets anonymously? What's the point in that?"

Panty simply shrugged as she watched the TV; the program was a generic drama-show. With no reply, Stocking sank further into the couch and satisfied her crave for sugar. A shame that the box was nearly empty.

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

"These television programs are a real let down! How on this earth can humans enjoy this so much?!" Scanty practically yelled out, tossing the remote away in annoyance. "Humans are such strange beings, isn't that right Kneesocks?" Scanty was expecting her sister to voice her agreement on the matter but was met with silence. The mint-haired demonette turned to face Kneesocks, who sat at the other end of their luxury couch, staring rather absentmindedly which was unusual for her to do. "Kneesocks dear? Hello?" She waved a hand in front of the glasses-wearing demon a few times, hoping to coax the attention out of her. "Oh for the love of… KNEESOCKS!"

The demon with the light-blue hair flinched violently, almost falling out of the couch in the process. Bewildered, Kneesocks shot a confused look over to Scanty while adjusting her glasses. "W-what is the meaning of your sudden yelling sister? I'm right here!"

"I did call you out a few times," Scanty replied with a calm visage. "and you didn't even notice when I waved my hand in front of you just now. So do pardon my high volume just now, but you were far off into dreamland."

"Oh!" Kneesocks replied with a light blush on her face out of embarrassment. "What did you need then?"

Scanty chuckled slightly and leant back into the couch pillows. "Nothing important I presume. I simply don't understand humans, that's all. What were you thinking about anyway?" Kneesocks felt her face burn hotter with her light-red blush, but grinned nevertheless as she reminisced her daydream; her grin grew wider as the memory came back as quickly as it had disappeared moments ago. "Oh, nothing you would be interested in. Lets just say that moving here will prove to be a lot more fun than I thought~" Kneesocks snickered for herself as she indulged herself on another pleasant daydream of a certain gothic angel that had caught her attention the moment they first met.

The long hair of pink and violet colours, the Lolita-clothing along with the appetite for sweets; the complete opposite of Kneesocks, and she loved it. She knew she had to have the angel for herself, and was ready to do anything in her power to achieve that goal. Even if it involved breaking a rule or two! But, she was sure she could bend those, one way or another. Or simply creating new rules for the sake of it. Her daydream continued as images of a smiling Stocking appeared before her, holding a large tome with the words Rules on its cover and winked at her. An image that made the demon's mouth water with a hunger for the delicate assets the angel offered. The demon had a sweet tooth, and the rule-rejecting angel was her eye-candy.

_´That does it! Tomorrow I'll send her a box of the finest chocolate ever made! Maybe a rose as well~ I know that it isn't healthy to so excited, but I couldn't possibly stay calm at times such as this! Oh, better head back to the desk, I have to write down another poem for the little minx~!´_

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

A new day was upon Daten City.

Stocking yawned loudly as she got up from the bed with tiredness looming over her. Yesterday had been nothing but boring despite killing a few ghosts that had appeared and terrorized the population. She went down the stairs towards the kitchen groggily and got her usual sweet breakfast with a dreaded feeling that this day would be just like any other.

Barely a minute later, Panty joined her by the table with a smug grin. She held up a small, wrapped box, accompanied with a red rose and a piece of paper. "Good morning sis, guess what Santa left you for an early Christmas."

The gothic angel sighed with a frown. "Another one? Whoever sends them sure is picking up his pace. Its usually a few days in between…" Panty simply snickered at her younger sister and tossed the box over to her. As Stocking caught it, she quickly dismissed the rose and unwrapped the box with a gasp.

"This… This is French Chocolate! With 80% cocoa and fudge fillings!" The gluttonous angel squealed happily as she opened up the plastic around a bonbon and devoured it with a giggle. Her day had at least started out great, until she glanced over the paper and read it out loud.

_You give me sweet ache_

_Desire ever hungry_

_Piece of candy_

"…He definitely needs to work on his haiku skills." Stocking almost deadpanned as she read it, only to find out that there was more on the back of the paper.

_A caged little pet_

_You just wait and see my dear_

_Together at last_

The silence over the kitchen was short lived. Panty began to laugh out loud hysterically while watching the disturbed features of her sister. Stocking immediately threw the paper away and unwrapped more of the bonbons to eat as an added breakfast; for some reason, the chocolate suddenly tasted bitterly.

"Hahah! This is priceless, I hope we find out who it is! I bet it's a fatass nerd somewhere in his mother's basement that's got the hots for you! Ahahahahahah! That look on your face, Stocking! I wish I had my camera!"

"Choke on a dick and die, cum-dumpster." Was all Stocking said before walking back to her room. This day had already turned rotten again and for that was only cure; isolation and sugar. And stomping the life out of Chuck who conveniently happened to be in her way as she walked out of the room with the purpose to head outside.

**::::::**

**::::::**

If it was one thing that always brought Stocking to a good mood, it would be the candy stores. The lake of sugar in different colours and varieties, different flavours and sizes. The mere sight of candy and cakes made her smile, but "window-shopping" for new treats was similar to the anticipation of what's inside the presents around Christmas.

She trotted around the store known as "Candy House"; it was a corny name, but it lived up to it. Sweets from all over the world could be found, hence why Stocking loved this shop. With a happy giggle, she ventured inside the oasis of sugar.

"What will it be today then?" She said to herself, letting her eyes wander over the endless possibilities. "Chocolate from Germany? Winegums from England? Or liquorice from Sweden?" The mere thought of her possibilities caused her mouth to water, forcing her to gulp the saliva down in order to not drool in public. "Agony of choice…! Oh to Hell with it! Why settle with just one kind?!" Stocking exclaimed as she began to fill her candy-bags with whatever sweets she came across.

"I should swing by the bakeries on my way home as well!" The angel said, smiling tremendously. She was cheered up and ready to tackle the rest of the day.

Or so she would think for now.

"Oh dear, that's an awful lot of sugar for just one person. But I digress, you always seemed to be fine with handling that much sweets, ne, _Stocking~._"The voice came from behind, and sadly, the angel recognized it. With a low profanity mumbled under her breath with a sense of surprise and anger, the gothic angel spun around to face the origin of the voice. She glared daggers at the red-skinned demonette who were leaning back at the wall with a sly smile and a glint in her eyes.

"Now now, what's with the sour expression? Its rather rude you know."

"As if you didn't know why." Stocking snarled. "I don't know what you are up to, but for the record, I really don't want to see your face right now, regardless."

Kneesocks chuckled briefly as she stepped forward so she was standing in front of the angel now by only a few steps of space between them. "As hurtful as it is to hear you say that, I'm afraid I cant bring myself to leave. After all, I'm merely browsing the goods myself." She finished with a snicker. _´And I am not speaking of the sweets… That dress of hers really bring out her own goods~´ _"Surely you wouldn't mind that I am here as a fellow customer?" The sly smirk was still plastered upon her lips, serving only to fill Stocking with suspicion and a tinge of fear. Suspicion of what the intents of Kneesocks was, and fear because of that look in her eyes; it was like she were a predator eyeing her game, but the hunger in origin was lustful.

It was like Kneesocks was undressing Stocking with her eyes.

"….Sure… Right… Weirdo." She answered. Stocking hastily walked away to the back of the shop, continuing her sugar-shopping. The demon simply chuckled at the sight and calmly trotted up to the angel; this time a lot closer, brushing her shoulder against Stocking's very lightly as she pretended to look at the candy. The gothic angel shot the demonette another glare, stepping aside from her in the process. "What the hell are you doing?! Ever heard of private space, whore-bag?!"

Kneesocks let yet another chuckle slip past her lips. "I told you, I am just a fellow customer. My choice of sweets just happened to over here as well, and I just so happened to accidentally brush my shoulder against yours in an attempt to get a closer look." Her sly smile slowly changed into a grin. "It was an accident. No need to shout over something so trivial."

Stocking continued her strong glare and stepped away from the demon once more. "I thought candy was something you oh-so-perfectly-demons avoided to retain a good figure." She paused, eyeing Kneesocks suspiciously. "So what ARE you doing here?"

"While you are absolutely right about that, I have to say that I am quite surprised. Did you just complement my body? How kind of you, dear Stocking~" The demon threw a wink towards the angel, who grimaced and spun around to walk in the opposite direction. "As if!" Kneesocks grinned even more and followed suite, making sure to enjoy the view of Stocking's swinging hips; she licked her lips hungrily. The angel, while unaware of Kneesocks intentions, could sense the demon following her, and it angered her greatly. She turned and faced the demon who came to a halt right in front of her; they were now face to face, eyes locking onto each other.

"Would you stop following me?! If it's a battle you want, then FINE! Lets-"

"Oh, no no no." Kneesocks interrupted. "I told you my reasons for being here. I'm just coincidentally heading for the same kind of treats as you. No need to turn hostile, alright?"

"Bullshit!" Stocking yelled, earning the attention of the other customers and the clerk. "Then go on ahead to whatever sweet you want then, while I go the opposite direction!" Kneesocks let out a short giggle this time, shaking her head at the angel. "Silly angel, I am currently looking at the most delicious looking sweet around~" Stocking stared quizzically at the demonette, and then around her. There was a shelf or two with candy, but Kneesocks wasn't looking at any of them. Then it clicked inside her head, and her expression was one of disgust and shock; a look that amused the demon as she let her index-finger trail around Stocking's chin. "I usually don't eat sweets, but I could eat you out all day and night~"

Stocking absentmindedly stepped backwards, only for the demon to follow her. The red-skinned demonic sister was smirking at her, and it unnerved her to no ends.

_´She couldn't possibly mean… No, NO! Ew! Fucking gross! No way!´ _Stocking thought as she continued to back away, eventually finding her back pressed against the wall. Kneesocks let her tongue run across her lips as she eyed the angel up and down. "Just looking at you in a state such as this give me a sweet tooth~ Makes me want to lick your body…" Wide-eyed and disgusted, Stocking roughly pushed Kneesocks out of the way and dashed towards the exit. She didn't get very far once she heard the next words that left Kneesocks mouth. "Did you like the sweets I sent you? I hope the flowers didn't bother you!"

Another realization struck inside the gothic angel's mind; she slowly turned around, horrified, and stared at the demon who was calmly walking up to her. "Yes, that was me who sent them. I hope my haikus was clear enough for you to understand where I'm going with this, _Stocking-chan_~"

"What the-! That was YOU?! Ew! Oh God, I'm going to…!" With that, Stocking covered her mouth and ran at a panicked frenzy out of the shop, bent to get home as quickly as possible. As she dashed through the crowds and down the streets, Kneesocks, still grinning, watched from just outside the shop.

"Run as much as you want, my unruly little angel. There is no escape… Mhm~ Look at that short skirt teasing me to no end as she runs.."

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

"Back so soon?" The blonde angel said passively, still watching random shows on the TV, lazily changing the channel every now and then when the current show became too boring. Her sister simply stormed off to her room, ignoring the other angel. Stocking didn't feel like replying; her mood was worse than before, and she had little desire to spend the rest of her energy to have another fight with her moronic sister. So with almost stomping steps, the Goth found herself inside her room, breaking into her box of emergency candy.

With each crunch and chewing motion, Stocking tried to force herself to calm down but to no avail; the recurring images of the demonic Kneesocks ogling her, with eyes that she were used to see on Panty, were filling her with anger and disgust. She had admired gifts sent by a demon, a _female_ demon even! A female demon that had been acting like her own sister, albeit slightly tuned down, and now appeared to be hell-bent on seducing her. Stocking shuddered, temporary stopping herself from eating any more candy. Just the memory of Kneesocks flirting with her so openly was haunting to the mind. Even if the demon sister was sincere with her intentions, Stocking wasn't into girls, of that she was sure of.

Another handful of candy was shoved into her mouth, chewing on the incredible taste that erupted. She should be rejoicing over the flavours, but it seemingly had an bitter aftertaste the more she thought about the demon. The sweets had no effect to cheer her up, and her anger boiled up as she thought of what would happen the next time they met; after all, it would be impossible to avoid her completely.

Stocking sighed. Just sitting on the bed wouldn't help her in the slightest.

She slapped her cheeks repeatedly a few times as she got up. She knew she was stronger than that to let a demon get the best of her. It was disgusting, of course, but she wouldn't let Kneesocks of all persons ruin her day! With a new spirit and determination, the angel walked with proper steps out of her room with the intention to get out of the church once again. She were in pursuit for sugar, and she would be damned if she let Kneesocks stop her. The town is quite wide, she wouldn't have to worry about running into her if she just took a different route.

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

_´Looks like I really was worrying over nothing!´ _Stocking thought happily as she window-shopped a bakery she hadn't visited before. It was specialized in foreign cookies and pastries. _´I'm already back in action! She may have interrupted me at the candy story, but that was my usual route. I haven't been around here before, so there shouldn't be any problems now!´ _

She eyed the rows of pastries with hungry eyes. Each cake was more exotic than the last, and it was already washing away the horrible event from before, giving the angel a boost of sugar-craving hunger! She gazed further inside the bakery; they had a small café as well, barely room for an average-sized school-class. But that's what made it so much more adorable.

Once ordering her cake of choice and finding a place to sit, Stocking happily hummed to herself in mild satisfaction. There were barely anyone else there besides her, even thought she couldn't see every inch of the café; she figured there was a few more seats further down in booths, but she could check that some other time. It wasn't of any importance, simply a casual thought that pops up in ones mind every now and then in their lives.

The gothic angel could smell the cake from her seat, causing her mouth to water the more she waited. She felt her mood turn for the better, knowing that the day could still be saved, and smiled tremendously as she heard footsteps approaching her direction. Nothing could ruin this moment, she was sure of it.

"Oh? Well well, if it isn't my favourite Angel! Fancy seeing you here."

Truth to be told, she had been proven wrong before.

"What the-?! No! You're not supposed to be here! Get lost!" Stocking said in horror, her eyes fixated on Kneesocks´ who smirked with mirth at her from where she was standing; right in front of the angel. "Are you stalking me now or something?!"

"Oh please," The demon said nonchalantly. "Why on Earth would I be stalking you? I only just ran into you by coincidence, there's no harm in that is there? But since I'm here, and conveniently so are you, how about I treat you to some coffee?"

Stocking glared back, her words coated in poison as she spoke. "No thanks, I'm sick enough as it is since you arrived! Also I really don't think you walked in here just to have a "casual" cup of coffee! The only edible things around here is cakes and cookies, which you demons are too high and mighty to eat." The crimson demon chuckled and smoothly took a place opposite of where Stocking was sitting, agitating the angel further. "Oh, we don't avoid it completely. There are some certain exceptions when at least I feel like treating myself a little…" Her red, naked leg brushed up against Stocking's, rubbing it sensually on purpose. "…such as times like this."

"Watch it!" Stocking yelled out, withdrawing her leg in disgust. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! Pervert!" Kneesocks stifled a laughter before properly reply. "Pervert? My leg simply brushed against yours. Its just sensuality at best, Stocking-chan~"

"You rubbed your entire leg against mine, damn it! What's sensual about that?! It felt like you were trying to hump my leg!"

"You are just over-thinking the situation dear. Now, how about that coffee, hm? Our cakes just arrived, and surely you wouldn't want to miss out on some sugar _again_?" She winked with a predatory smile. "It will do you no good to dwell further on this. Just relax and I'll show you a good time; I'll be on my best behaviour, you have my word."

"Oh that's SO reassuring." Stocking almost growled, immediately shoving a spoon-full of cake into her mouth. "Fine! But you are going to buy me a second portion of cake afterwards!"

"I'll be happy to oblige that." Kneesocks replied, eating a little of her own cake. "So tell me, do you own any gothic clothes of the erotic nature~?"

**::::::**

**::::::**

The following one and a half hour had, ironically, felt like Hell thanks to Kneesocks. While the angel had been busy to keep the demon at bay, and enduring the sexual innuendos and privacy-breaking questions, she had tried to eat her food and drink her coffee in peace. It had proved to be a challenge, as the demon had been very persistent - it hadn't been until after the whole ordeal that Stocking had managed to escape the clutches of Kneesocks by running away, hiding in the crowds of people.

Finally back at the church, Stocking was able to take a breather; she could've sworn that she had been followed the whole way, but every time she looked around, she found nothing.

Putting aside paranoia and dread, the angel returned to her room, eventually lying upon her soft covers and pillows and let her body relax. If she had learned one thing of value during the ordeal, it was that Kneesocks had the hots for her. She was overly determined and would do anything to get her hands on Stocking, and it was dangerous to ignore it.

"What the hell will I do…"

A loud knocking came from the door, interrupting the Goth. She turned her head and muttered lowly to herself before shouting back to answer. "WHAT?!"

"Geez, what's up your ass?" Panty replied. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm off to the beach this afternoon. Checking up and hopefully hooking up with hunky guys and whatnot~ Wanna tag along?"

Stocking stared in silence at the door, thinking. Outside of the church walls was Kneesocks, and indoors was safety, but also boredom. It was a fifty-fifty risk she would take if she followed her sister, but it could also prove to be helpful having Panty around as emergency backup. With a sigh, Stocking replied against her better judgement.

"Sure, I'll come with you."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Panty&Stocking with Garterbelt is created by owned by _Kadokawa Shoten, _and _Gainax_ studios. So GrimGrave does NOT own the characters or earns money for writing fan fiction.

**A Demon's Sweet Tooth**

**Act 2**

"Oh yeah! Bring on the beach-hunks!" Panty exclaimed as she jumped out of their car. Having gone against her gut-feeling, Stocking had ended up following her sister to the beach; surely, the weather was lovely and perfect, and the day was far from over. But the Goth couldn't help but to feel that something would happen - she didn't know what, how, or when, but something would definitely happen. And it would definitely involve the love-crazed demonette.

Regardless, the angelic sisters walked out o the open beach; there was a decent amount of people out, not too many but not too few. They easily managed to find a good spot to lay out their towels with a mixture of sun and easily accessible shade.

"Oh, what to do first? Should I flirt with the coastguard? Or maybe hook up with the local bachelors of the beach? Maybe sneak into the guys´ changing booths~"

"Do what you will, as long as its nowhere near me." Stocking answered. "I'll happily stay here, resting in the shade." Stocking said with a grin, licking on a lollipop. The blonde angel responded with a flipped finger, to which both laughed with added name-calling until they were joined by a another pair of laughter that was shockingly familiar. Turning their heads to the source of the mischievous laughter, a black limousine that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere had appeared, with Scanty getting out of the front seat.

"Pray tell, do you always have such fun being so vulgar to each other? I guess feebleminded toilet-angels such as you can only get that far with humour."

"The fuck do you want this time? This beach isn't owned by you as far as I know, so fuck off!" Panty growled at the green-haired demon. Scanty let out a mocking laughter at the angel duo, her green hair waving with the wind. "Of course not, we don't need more than one; but my dear sister insisted that we visited this one."

The gothic angel shivered. Of course Kneesocks would be here if Scanty was. She knew she had to get away, until the situation here had calmed down; while Panty and Scanty threw insults around in a verbal catfight, Stocking slowly inched away, bit by bit until she could run off to her hearts content. She wanted the demons to either drive away or relocate to another part of the beach where she wasn't in a line of sight for the unwanted suitor, I.e. Kneesocks.

When the still arguing Panty and Scanty was merely small dots, Stocking felt she was in a safe distance; she leant against one of the changing booths walls, sighing in relief over her supposed victory of avoidance. Surely Kneesocks would look for her, but if they left Panty alone and went somewhere else, she would probably be safe because of the distance between them. Surely the demons wouldn't want to settle down anywhere near them, unless the glasses-wearing one would try something.

_´It doesn't appear that Scanty knows of her sister's … quirks. Lets hope she doesn't try and lead her on. I just cant stand her! I'm not even interested in girls damn it! Alright, take a deep breath Stocking… just stay out of the way for a little while, and surely they should've left…´_

Ignoring the sound of the door being opened, thinking nothing more of it than as any ordinary person needing to change, Stocking didn't even notice the pair of crimson arms that slowly crept up from behind. Sneakily wrapping themselves around her waist, they suddenly pulled her inside the booth with a fierce burst of strength, now trapping the angel inside with the one-horned demon.

"Aw, Stocking-chan, why the sour face?"

"KYAH! W-what-! G-get off me!"

"Oh no, why would I let you go so soon? I know you're just going to run for it…" Her hold over the angel was strong; she held Stocking tightly around one wrist, pulling it backwards towards herself while the other arm pulled the angel back via the waist. Stocking struggled and squirmed, attempting to punch the demon with her free hand, but the demon kept her still with ease, licking her ear teasingly. "Besides, now that I finally have you this close to me… how could I let this chance go to waste?"

"Huh? What chance, you fucking-"

"This." Kneesocks said calmly, but with a husky voice. She let go of her hold over the angel, only to resume her hold by grabbing Stocking's breasts roughly, kneading them. "Oh these are just to die for! And your swimsuit… Oh hell you look good in it!"

"Ah! S-stop it…! Ngh…!" The angel whimpered and moaned, feeling her strength leave her at a rapid pace; she wanted to break free, she knew she could do it, but as the demon kept groping her body, she felt it betray her bit by bit. She wasn't as sexually active as her sister, leaving her body more sensitive and vulnerable to advances of sexual nature. And the demon's assault was well-experienced, the way it kneaded her breasts in a certain motion, occasionally pinching her nipples between the scarlet fingertips. It sent pleasurable miniature jolts through Stocking's body, further betraying what the angel actually wanted.

"No…! Stop it… Ah! Mmh…!"

"Do you actually want me to? Your body is a lot more honest than you, so I'll rather listen to what it has to say… And you know what? Its yearning for more!"

The demon kept fondling the angel, massaging the soft mounds of flesh while the gothic angel moaned and shivered under her touch. Kneesocks couldn't help but to smirk triumphantly as she saw the pleasant-covered face of her love-object. "See? You want more… Be honest with your mouth as well, would you? Tell me…"

"No..! I wont… Mm~ Just.. Let me… g-go…! Ah!"

"You're not very convincing…"

"Tch..! To hell with you…. F-fucking… Ah! W-whorebag..!"

"Oh yes…!" Kneesocks almost giggled. "Give me more of that attitude of yours… Reject me, reject the rules… It makes it all so much more fun…!"

The angel felt the spark of agitation flame up within her at that point. Her mind and body may have been in a disagreement, but her mind took charge of her body for just a moment, obeying her; with a last burst of strength, the angel elbowed the demon in her gut, releasing her from the lecherous grasp. She kicked open the door, feeling the warm sand beneath her feet as she ran for dear life, fearing to even look back to see if she was being followed.

She could soon see her sister and Scanty still continuing with her catfight; it had progressed to them pulling each others hair, occasionally scratching each others faces in a fit of rage. Why it didn't occurred for them to use their weapons, she didn't know, but Stocking had no intention of staying to find out. She quickly grabbed her stuff, before proceeding to run to their car _SeeThrough_, hell-bent on getting away from it all. She was confused, defiled, and angered by Kneesocks´ persistency to the point that she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Oi Stocking! What the hell are you- Don't leave me here! What's wrong with you! Oi!" Panty yelled, torn between fighting with Scanty and keeping an eye on Stocking, who slowly disappeared from her sight. The green-haired demon snickered at the scene. "Well well, looks like your sister is the smart one. You angels should know better than to try and oppose us demon- Huh? Kneesocks-san, what are you doing?!"

"Sorry sister, but I have important business to finish!" The glasses-clad demonette said, quickly getting into their limousine and driving away, effectively leaving her own sister to the so-called battle in a similar manner as Stocking. The remaining angel-demon duo stared in bewilderment and mild anger as the two cars now had left the area, completely oblivious to what the reasons behind their respective sisters´ departure.

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

Back at the Church and the safety of her room, Stocking screamed into her pillow. A scream of agitated anger, a release of her confused emotions and feelings that was in a chaotic disagreement.

_´Why her of all people?! Of all the people on this sweet-covered world, why did it have to be her to have such a crush on me?! Of course it felt good damn it! Fuck you! A female demon, damn it! I don't WANT it to be you! Fuck! Motherfucking… Father fucker!´_

Her anger slowly fading, the angel could feel a void; an emptiness that she didn't know she had. She was free from Kneesocks for the time being, but it almost felt, dared she think it, lonely. As if the demon had forced open a place inside Stocking's heart, and lingered there for what could've been an eternity or just a few seconds, and now that she had disappeared, it was an empty, shallow hole that needed to be filled.

She didn't want to think of what it meant, she didn't want to consider the dreading possibilities that was now swarming around her as she started to realize more and more of what was happening; her body hadn't been betraying her, it had been she who had betrayed her body.

_Your body is a lot more honest than you._

_´Tch… Fucking bitch… What do you know…´_

She looked up from her wrinkled pillow. Her reddened eyes stared softly at the wall in front of her, feeling her anger subsiding as she slowly got up, sitting on her dark sheets.

_´This got to be a fucking joke, right? There is just no way that… No…´ _"…Fuck."

Stocking got off the bed, walking towards her desk; grabbing a nearby pen and paper, the angel sat down and began to write. What was occurring in her mind baffled even herself, but she knew she had to, and wanted to test something. She would most likely regret it.

"Fuck my life."

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

"Looks like she disappeared on me…" Kneesocks said to herself. After having lost Stocking out of sight during her wild car-chase, the demon had spent several minutes of simply driving around, hoping to catch the glint of the pink car, but to no avail. It had left her annoyed and depressed, to the point that she just sat on the hood of the car, sighing in her over-dramatic loneliness.

"But I guess it would be a tad bit sad if it was over so quickly…" She said with a newfound grin. "After all, the hunt is most fun~" A silent snicker escaped her lips as she daydreamed of the endless possibilities that she had once Stocking was within her grasp again; The thought of feeling the angel up, rendering her near powerless with just the weapon of touching was getting the demon all giddy with excitement.

"Mind telling me what's so funny?"

Kneesocks jerked her head upwards in response to the sudden, but familiar voice. Her eyes feasted on the sight of the gothic angel just standing a few feet away from herself, and her lips curling into a hungry smile. "Well well, I didn't expect you to just show up so willingly… At least not so early~"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Stocking replied. "I'm here to test something for myself."

"Oh? And pray tell, what would that be then?"

Stocking walked up to the demon, holding a piece of paper in her hand. With each step she took, the demon's smile grew wider, as if she would pounce her at any second. The angel braced herself however, still walking on until she was close enough to hand over the paper; quickly withdrawing her hand as the scarlet fingers attempted to trail across hers. "Just read what's on there and follow the instructions. You should read it carefully and do what it says, for your own good." Stocking turned around and walked away, leaving her demonic suitor alone once again.

After staring at the short skirt for a few seconds, Kneesocks turned her attention to the small sheet of paper she had received; unfolding it, she read it over to see what her object of affection wanted with this.

_Poor little demon_

_To only moving so fast_

_A step is to go_

Quizzically, the demon read it through a few more times; she got the reference of her sending haikus to Stocking, but she couldn't comprehend what she was meaning with this one. She shrugged it off for now and kept reading the rest of the text.

_What I'm about to ask you is for my sake only. But if you truly see me as something more than just a way to find sexual relief, AND if you play your cards right, you might benefit from this as well._

"What is the meaning of this…?" She eyed the rest of the contents of the paper, smirking to herself as she read on. "Oh, I see… Aren't you a picky one, Stocking-chan? No matter, I can easily comply with these."

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

The sun slowly going down the horizon, basking the city in its reddish colour. A wonderful view which Stocking got to enjoy from where she was sitting; a window seat in her favourite café. She stared at the sun with a smile, humming happily to herself as she seemed to wait. Having already ordered a cup of tea for herself, she carefully sipped a little of it as she staring outside until she heard the door being opened.

"I hope this will suit your tastes, Stocking-chan."

Glancing at the company that had just arrived, Stocking could feel the corners of her lips pull into a smile as she did. Kneesocks, in a calm composure, stood before her clad in a black gothic Lolita inspired shirt that featured lace ruffles down the front with a pointed collar, and a black/red gothic skirt and matching knee-socks, ending with a pair of black Mary-Jane gothic shoes.

"It does, and I have to admit that it suits you as well. Please, sit down."

"Why thank you. Heh, I would've never thought that you would be… reasonable, regarding this."

"I could say the same for you. Seriously, are you a perverted old man or something? Sexually harassing me from time to time."

"Oh now you're just over-thinking stuff again. I am merely expressing my love for you in a more… unorthodox way, but my reasons remain honest and sincere."

Stocking threw a mild glare towards the demon. "Kneesocks…!"

"I know, I know." She replied. "I promise I will be on my best behaviour. And.." Her crimson fingers slowly and delicately locked together with Stocking's. "I guess I owe you an apology. For the .. _trouble_, I've caused you. I guess I went way too overboard, but you, you little minx, drive me so crazy, its nearly psychotic! Alas… What I'm saying is that… I'm sorry."

"Kneesocks…" Stocking was at a loss for words. The demon had actually apologized, and been honest about it to boot. The cute, light blush that now adorned her face was evidence enough, and it caused the angel to let out a giggle at the unusual, but cute quirk. "You're red as a beetroot, Kneesocks."

"I..! Uhm… I b-blush easily…"

"Yet I have barely seen you blush during this whole ordeal." The angel giggled. "Now then, we should get you a menu, so we can eat. I'm hungry…"

"Don't you need one?"

"I know the menu from memory." Stocking said with a giggle, while Kneesocks stared at her in bafflement for a second or two, surprised at the angel's memory. "That's… Impressive, I suppose. But to save time, I'll let you order. I don't care which."

"Suit yourself."

"So.. Stocking-chan… If I "play my cards right", as you delicately put it … Do I honestly have a chance?"

The gothic angel grinned slightly at the demon sitting across from her, playing with a few strands of her purple/violet hair. "Who knows. It all depends on you." Kneesocks returned the grin tenfold. "Then I'll definitely be on my best behaviour.."

"You better be." Stocking said, reaching over the small table. Before Kneesocks could understand what was about to happened, Stocking had planted her lips against her cheek, kissing it gently before sitting down again. "Otherwise it will be your loss." She finished with a small, but noticeably sly smile over Kneesocks´ expression. The demon trailed her fingers over the spot, slowly bringing the tips to her mouth, licking them sensually with a sly smile of her own.

"Its sweet…"

_**The End**_


End file.
